Fille sportive paralysée
by Flo-Fol-Oeil
Summary: [JamesLily]Lily Evans, jeune nageuse professionnelle, est paralysée. Elle a besoin d’une rééducation. James Potter doit relever son image. Il se lance dans la charité.
1. Elu joueur sexy de l'année

Bonjour ! Alors voici une réponse au défi de moimoiremoi !

Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKRowling, et l'idée vient donc de moimoiremoi…

Résumé complet : Suite à une paralysie, Lily doit faire une rééducation et a pour chaperon James Potter, joueur de Quidditch qualifié, qui fait dans la charité pour son image. Il sort avec un mannequin différent tous les soirs, considère les femmes comme des objets sexuels. Mais Lily va changer bien des choses...

* * *

**Fille sportive paralysée**

Chapitre 1 : élu joueur sexy de l'année

« Tiens, lis ça, Potter. »

James attrapa d'un geste désinvolte le journal que son coach venait de lui lancer. Reconnaissant immédiatement la Gazette des Sorciers, ses yeux chocolat se posèrent en page 1 que Bill –le coach- avait épinglé.

_**« L'EQUIPE DES MERROW PARALYSEE**_

_L'entraînement de l'équipe de nageurs irlandais vire au drame. _

_Mercredi, lors de l'entraînement, dans le lac du Loch Ness, les sept nageurs se sont fait attaqués par des Keply, qui sont des serpents de mer. Ceux-ci ont un pouvoir fort de paralysie. Les pauvres nageurs sont paralysés à des degrés différents (jambes, bras, cerveau). Nous sommes dans le regret de vous annoncer que cette année, il n'y aura pas la participation de la Grande-Bretagne pour les championnats mondiaux. _

_Est-ce un simple accident ou un acte délibéré ? Pourquoi les Keply –qui ne fréquentent que les mers- se sont soudainement retrouvés dans un lac ? _

_Plus d'information dans la prochaine édition de la _Gazette

_Toute sorte d'aide est bienvenue. »_

James Potter reposa la Gazette et se tourna vers Bill.

« Potter, je veux que tu aides un des nageurs », annonça-t-il.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« C'est très simple : la saison de quidditch touche à sa fin et il faut absolument que l'on parle encore des _Flèches_. C'est une question d'image. Et qui est le mieux placé pour cela ? »

« Moi, évidemment…Mais pourquoi des nageurs paralysés ? » questionna James, perplexe. « Et mes vacances alors ? » ajouta-t-il, suppliant.

« James Potter qui fait dans la charité, ça marque. Je veux relever ton image. Et puis, tu crois pas que tu as déjà usé ton temps vacances, ces derniers mois ? »

« Mais coach… » supplia-t-il.

« Bon très bien. Nous sommes vendredi et tu commences lundi à 8 heures. Tu as quartier libre ce week-end. Et c'est non négociable. »

**OoO**

Lily Evans reposa la Gazette, écœurée. Une fois de plus, la vie de James Potter était dépeinte haute en couleur. Photos-choc, résumés, analyse. Scandales. Le poursuiveur vedette de l'équipe des Flèches d'Appleby était vraiment un m'as-tu vu. Toujours à se faire remarquer ; il n'avait pas changé de l'époque où elle le côtoyait à Poudlard.

Il alimentait les journaux et les magasines depuis sont entrée dans l'équipe irlandaise de quidditch, au plus grand bonheur des commères et des fans hystériques.

Lily ferma un instant les yeux. Il était seulement 8 heures mais elle ne parvenait plus à dormir aussi bien qu'_avant_. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle venait de vivre. À 22 ans, le destin s'acharnait déjà contre elle. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait couchée dans un lit à commandes magiques, les jambes paralysées. Par de stupides Keply. Et à cause d'elle et de son insouciance, les autres en pâtissaient aussi. Elle pouvait dire adieu au championnat qu'elle préparait –avec son équipe- depuis ces derniers mois. Fini ses beaux rêves de gloire. Fini la natation. Fini sa liberté ; elle était bloquée dans ce lit blanc pour Merlin savait quand. Elle étouffa un soubresaut lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait commencé sa première année en tant que médicomage ici même, à Sainte Mangouste. À quoi pouvait-elle encore se raccrocher ?

Elle avait un petit ami qu'elle n'aimait plus vraiment, ses parents moldus ne pouvaient pas venir à l'hôpital sorcier et sa sœur Pétunia ne représentait rien à ses yeux. Elle avait encore des contacts avec ses grandes amies de Poudlard, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment.

Une porte claqua mais elle n'y prit pas garde. Elle s'en fichait de ce va et vient incessant dans la salle de « jeux » de Sainte Mangouste.

« Eh bien, moi qui croyais que le quidditch était un sport dangereux… Si j'étais toi, je le recommanderais à tous mes amis… »

Il fallut que cela percute le cerveau de Lily. Elle sursauta tout en ouvrant ses yeux verts. Quelqu'un rigola. Et elle se demanda pourquoi son cerveau était à la traîne, aujourd'hui.

« Mr Potter, rapprochez-vous de la victime, s'il vous plaît… pour immortaliser la rencontre », aboya un autre.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, il y eut un flash désagréable qui laissa la jeune demoiselle choquée.

« DEHORS ! » hurla alors une voix de femme.

Lily prit conscience que la femme était une médicomage et qu'elle menaçait de sa baguette toute une meute de photographes-journalistes assoiffés de potins. Il y eut un boucan d'enfer de l'autre côté de la double porte blanche avant qu'un jeune médicomage lance un sortilège insonorisant. Le calme revint instantanément et Lily sourit à Julien, dans le lit jouxtant le sien. Son coéquipier de natation depuis deux ans. Paralysé au niveau des bras.

La médicomage furieuse pénétra dans la pièce. Elle s'avança droit sur Lily et tapota de sa baguette le lit de la patiente ; celui-ci fonça dans une pièce adjacente. La chambre de Lily à Sainte Mangouste.

« Mais pourq… ? » Lily n'acheva pas sa phrase. Elle savait.

On ne la reconduisait pas dans sa chambre parce qu'elle n'avait pas assez dormi ou parce qu'elle avait déjà mangé. C'était juste qu'elle avait de la visite. Sa mémoire effectua un rapide saut dans le temps.

Mr Potter…Les flash…

« Bien Mlle Lily, un jeune homme vient de proposer son aide. J'avais prévenu tout le groupe que des aidants viendraient et vous avez tous approuvé. Mr, vous êtes déjà le troisième et je vous remercie. Je vous laisse faire connaissance mais, Mr Potter, n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit. Lily, on se voit plus tard, n'est-ce pas », ajouta la médicomage.

Elle ne perdit pas une seconde de son temps précieux et se retira.

Bien. Lily était seule avec le joueur de quidditch élu le plus sexy de l'année. Son aide charitable constituerait à la rééduquer…

* * *

Alors alors ? La suite bientôt! Promi ;) 


	2. Pic ou touche

Hello! Vous allez bien ? Je vous poste le second chapitre, bien plus long que le premier :D

Je vous remercie pour les reviews! Ca m'a fait très plaisir! Allé, je vous laisse lire...

Chapitre 2 : Pic ou touche

Il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur une fille qu'il connaissait. Lily Evans, précisément. À Poudlard, il l'avait toujours trouvé très belle, avec ses longs cheveux roux et ses yeux émeraude en amande. Il en était même tombé amoureux –enfin il pensait- lors de sa cinquième année. Mais la fille, indifférente, n'avait cessé de le remettre à sa place, c'est-à-dire au rang des déchets humains qui aimaient se pavaner… Il avait insisté, et elle l'avait détesté encore plus. Puis, il s'était intéressé aux autres filles qu'il pouvait avoir. Lily Evans avait été éjectée dans un coin de sa tête.

Aujourd'hui, il méritait amplement sa réputation de « joueur de quidditch qui couche avec un mannequin différent chaque nuit »… Mais il s'en fichait, tant qu'il profitait des plaisirs de la vie, il était heureux comme ça.

Ce matin-là, il ne savait pas. Il laissait tomber provisoirement son rôle de don juan et courrait aider une ancienne _camarade_ de Gryffondor. Bénévolement. Sans jamais avoir exercé le métier.

James s'assit et dévisagea la jeune femme, immobilisée dans le lit. Il devait « faire connaissance ».

« Pourquoi fais-tu dans la charité ? » demanda-t-elle, tournant son visage vers lui.

« J'y suis obligé », répondit-il, car il savait qu'avec Lily Evans, il fallait privilégier la franchise.

« Pardon ? »

Il expliqua brièvement. Puis il s'intéressa.

« Tu es paralysée des jambes, c'est bien ça ? »

« Tu peux me frapper avec une batte et je ne sentirai rien…ri-en du tout. _Rien_. »

« C'est pour cela qui je suis là, Evans… »

« Oh, s'il te plaît, oublions Poudlard, appelle-moi Lily. »

« J'avoue que c'est une idée. Lily. »

C'était parti. Et pour une fois, bien parti. James était fier, il avait réussi à parler à Lily Evans comme à une personne civilisée. Et il l'a trouvait toujours belle. La médicomage du matin revint pour lui donner un dossier avec ce que James devrait faire. Tout y était minutieusement inscrit, avec illustrations à l'appui.

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à commencer la rééducation ! » annonça-t-il joyeusement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? C'est légal au moins ? Tu n'es pas médicomage, ni kiné, ni ergothérapeute, ni …. »

« Oui, c'est légal et il ne faut pas de formation pour te rééduquer, juste un manuel ! » sourit-il.

Il exposa le classeur bleu. Elle lut en même temps que lui : « PREMIERE LECON : PIC OU TOUCHE ? ». Cette première leçon consistait à 'piquer' ou 'toucher' les jambes du patient et attendre que celui-ci sente si le médicomage 'piquait' ou 'touchait' la jambe. Il s'avança donc et tira les couvertures. « Oh-oh… »

« POTTER ! RECOUVRE-MOI SUR-LE-CHAMP ! »

Il prit son temps pour remonter les couvertures sur les jambes fines et musclées. Il était encore tôt et elle n'était pas encore habillée. Une petite culotte en guise de bas de pyjama ; c'était plus facile pour la pommade matinale. Elle avait complètement oublié. Morte de honte, elle remonta les couvertures pour les caler sous ses bras.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour appeler une infirmière ? »

James appuya deux fois sur le bouton orange situé sur la barre transversale du lit et quelqu'un pénétra dans la chambre.

« Oui ? »

« Vous pourriez m'habillez, s'il vous plaît ? Je ne vais pas aller à la salle de gym en petite tenue ! » expliqua Lily.

« Mademoiselle, nous sommes débordés, excusez-nous ! »

« Oui, je comprends », dit timidement Lily.

« Dans ce cas, vous comprendrez que les aidants puissent se rendrent utile pour cela aussi, Miss. »

« Pardon ! »

« Ça ne vous dérange pas, n'est-ce pas, jeune homme ? »

« Absolument pas, je suis prêt à me rendre utile… »

_« MAIS_ ! » objecta Lily, verte de rage.

« Je suis l'homme de la situation, madame, partez tranquille. »

« POTTER ! »

« Miss, calmez-vous, enfin ! »

Sur le bracelet de la dame portant un uniforme vert eau (la blouse de médicomage), un point orange clignota et la femme eut vite fait de partir.

« Bon Lily, tu sais que les médicomages sont débordés, c'est normal que si je peux aider, je… »

« TU l'as fais EXPRES ! »

« Mais non, tu m'as dis d'appuyer sur le bouton et j'… »

« TRES BIEN. »

« Je dois faire quoi ? »

Elle désigna du doigt l'armoire blanche. Il l'ouvrit sous les ordres de la jeune femme au tempérament de feu.

« Il y a un short bleu clair. »

« Et pas de culotte ? » s'exclama-t-il.

_« NON !_ bon, on n'a pas toute la journée…. » Fit-elle cramoisie.

James tira à nouveau sur les couvertures. Enfin, il essaya. Il pouffa.

« J'en verrai d'autre, Lily, tu oublies que je suis ton rééducateur ? Je serai ici presque tous les jours. Alors, très bien, si tu ne veux pas changer de culotte aujourd'hui, mais tu ne pourras pas faire tes caprices indéfiniment, tu as entendu la médicomage aussi bien que moi. »

Lily desserra son emprise sur les couvertures et James Potter souleva les jambes crémeuses de Lily pour lui enfiler le short. Il souleva par ailleurs ses fesses pour pouvoir monter le short sur ses hanches, il ferma enfin la braguette et le bouton sous le regard extrêmement gêné de Lily.

« Bien ! On peut commencer la première leçon », laça-t-elle, ravie de clôturer ce chapitre « habillage ».

« Oui ! » s'enthousiasma James. « Si tu préfères faire les exercices dans la salle de gym avec ton haut de pyjama bien sûr… »

« Ah, heu, non…. _Oublié_. »

Il chercha dans l'armoire et montra une blouse blanche (elle acquiesça).

« Et les soutiens-gorge ? »

« Deuxième tiroir », grogna-t-elle.

« Waouh ! Sexy Evans ! »

Il sortit le soutien-gorge le plus sexy qu'elle avait et le balança au bout de ses doigts. Et le regarda sous toutes les coutures.

« Alors, tu fais ressortir ton côté de tigresse en dessous de tes jupes d'écolière », dit-il d'un ton expert.

« Range ça ! Hors de question ! Et puis, Monsieur l'expert, on ne met pas du noir en dessous d'un t-shirt blanc ! Donne-le rose,… »

Il s'exécuta, pressé –excité- de pouvoir voir ce qu'Evans n'avait jamais mis en valeur à Poudlard ; sa poitrine. Et selon la taille des soutiens-gorge…

« C'est du quoi ? » demanda-t-il. « 90 C ? » ajouta-t-il, sur le même ton expert qu'il avait pris une minute auparavant.

Elle souffla, réprimant un rire, malgré sa gêne. Il chassa la question de son esprit, il s'en fichait des chiffres…

« Très bien, lève tes bras… »

Elle éclata d'un grand rire moqueur.

« Non, mais je suis paralysée des jambes, pas d'autre part, alors t'es gentil, tu sors de la chambre. »

« Il est écrit en grand sur le classeur « NE JAMAIS LAISSER LE PATIENT SEUL » », lut-il bêtement.

« VOYEUR ! PERVERS ! » hurla-t-elle. « RETOURNE-TOI _AU MOINS_ TRIPLE IMBECILE ! »

Elle se dépêcha d'enlever les bras de son haut de pyjama et d'attacher son soutien-gorge _dans_ son pyjama. Une fois cela fait, elle passa son t-shirt en moins de temps qu'il faut pour énoncer les qualités de James Potter.

« En route pour la première leçon ! » dit-il.

Tout en lisant les explications, il avait suivi le lit magique –que Evans conduisait- jusqu'à la salle de gym.

* * *

Elle était dans la salle de gym, dans le petit carré réservé à son nom. Elle était entourée ; à droite comme à gauche, quelqu'un était allongé sur un lit ou dans une chaise roulante. Et elle entendait derrière elle, derrière le rideau que l'on avait tiré, quelqu'un qui avait mal, qui criait. Elle ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir ce qu'elle faisait ici.

« Alors, prête ? » demanda James.

Elle ne répondit pas ; Mike venait de passer devant elle, allongé lui aussi dans un lit, le regard inexpressif. Il était paralysé à un niveau bien supérieur au sien.

Les grands yeux verts de Lily parcoururent l'immense salle de gym. Elle repéra d'autres membres de son équipe. Alors, elle se sentit bête d'avoir fait une vie pour une simple petite culotte, quelques minutes plutôt.

Potter agita une main devant le visage aux nombreuses taches de rousseur. « Ohé »

Il se saisit d'un petit bout de bois qui ressemblait aux cure-dents moldus.

« Bien, tu dois me dire ce que tu ressens, il avait pris un air sérieux. Évidemment, tu ne regardes pas… »

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de sentir du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Pic ou touche ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je… je sais pas. »

« Je recommence. Il ne faut penser qu'à tes jambes. Pic ou touche ? »

« Je ne sens rien », dit-elle.

« Ça ne vient pas tout de suite, il faut s'y attendre. Pic ou touche ? »

Ils passèrent une heure à cette première leçon mais Lily ne sentait rien.

« On va faire une pause, okay ? » dit James.

« Je veux retourner dans ma chambre maintenant. J'ai faim. »

« Quelle révélation frappante ! Ton ventre n'a pas arrêté de gargouiller… » il fit un clin d'œil.

« Je veux du chocolat. »

« Okay. »

Lily savait qu'elle était exigeante mais s'il avait accepté de l'habiller, il devait accepter de lui fournir du chocolat en suffisance. Cinq couloirs plus loin, elle était à nouveau dans sa chambre et quelqu'un l'y attendait.

« Chérie ! »

Le visiteur n'était pas très grand, les cheveux bruns tombant sur ses épaules. Il avait une robe de sorcier noire très élégante et avait apporté un énorme bouquet de fleurs. Il se précipita sur le lit de la jeune fille pour l'embrasser.

« Comment tu vas ? J'étais tellement inquiet pour toi… »

« Ça va, Curt, mais tu m'étouffes là ! répondit-elle. Je suis contente que tu sois venu. »

« C'est normal. Et puis, aussi, Anaïs m'envoie t'apporter quelques papiers… »

« Ah je vois », sourit-elle, sachant qu'il ne venait jamais sans raison.

Curt était le genre de petit copain distant. Il venait souvent voir les entraînements de Lily parce qu'il travaillait dans les sponsors et non pour voir sa bien aimée. Lily le voyait alors et parfois il l'emmenait au restaurant après l'entraînement. Il vouait une admiration folle à Lily. Toujours à lui offrir des fleurs ou des chocolats. Les cadeaux, c'était sa spécialité.

Malheureusement, la très belle copine en avait plus que marre. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle ne supportait plus qu'il lui parle des sponsors et des pub qu'elle et son équipe devaient tourner pour essayer de passer outre du quidditch.

Lily fut ramenée à la réalité par un très habile « Hum » de la part de James Potter.

« Oh, excuse-moi, Curt, je te présente celui qui s'occupe de ma rééducation. »

« Bonjour, enchanté », dit James.

« Enchanté ! » répondit le petit copain de Lily qui ne paraissait pas du tout enchanté.

« Tu nous laisses, s'il te plaît ? » dit Lily à James.

« Je vais chercher du chocolat… »

Une fois partit, Curt interrogea Lily.

« Tu veux dire que c'est le poursuiveur James Potter ! »

« Oui », fit-elle agacée.

« Mais ce gars est une vraie machine à sexe .Il est hors de question qu'il s'occupe de toi, Chérie. »

« Curt, je le connais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, il a très bien compris le message avec moi. Déjà à Poudlard, je n'avais pas…à… »

« Mais enfin ! C'est James Potter ! Le joueur de quidditch élu le plus **sexy** de l'année. »

« Je-ne-le-trouve-pas-sexy ! » protesta Lily. « _Il est repoussant_. »

« Tant mieux, avec sa tête de calmar… »

Lily préféra ne pas relever. Elle s'en fichait et si elle disait ne serait-ce qu'un mot sympa en la faveur de Potter, Curt recommencerait. Elle préféra changer de sujet.

« Alors, les papiers d'Anaïs ? »

« Ah oui, voilà. »

Il lui tendit une petite farde rouge. Elle lut et resta muette une minute. Avant d'exploser.

« TU veux sponsoriser une équipe paralysée. C'est nouveau ça. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Il suffira de te photographier le visage. Tant qu'on ne voit pas tes jambes et qu'… »

« Tu plaisantes ? Et pourquoi dis-tu que ces documents appartiennent à Anaïs ? C'est toi qui t'occupes de ça. Pas elle. »

« Chérie… » dit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur le front de Lily.

« NON ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Je suis paralysée ! Tu ne peux pas me prendre en photo pour tes sponsors, ce n'est pas juste pour moi ! »

« Ecoute, Chérie, tu p… »

« N'y pense même pas ! Non ! Je refuse ! Pas maintenant, en tout cas… »

« Chérie, tu as signé le contrat ! Tu n'as pas le choix ! »

« QUOI ? Tu n'es pas sérieux là ? »

« Mais enfin, chérie, c'est normal que je continue à travailler, non ? »

« TU PARS MAINTENANT », cria-t-elle.

« Chérie, écoute… »

« TU PARS ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR. PLUS JAMAIS. »

« Lily, tu te calmes. Anaïs est d'accord. »

« TU PARS », hurla-t-elle.

Lily appuya sur le bouton orange de toutes ses forces pour qu'un médicomage vienne. Celui-ci fit sortir Curt en le menaçant de sa baguette et alla s'expliquer avec lui dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda James en revenant avec un petit sachet.

« Rien », répliqua-t-elle.

« J'ai déjà vu ta tête des millions de fois à Poudlard Evans, par surcroît, je sais quand tu es énervée. Et là, justement, tu es énervée… » conclua-t-il.

« Parce que tu es psy maintenant Potter ? »

« Je suis quoi ? »

Elle grogna et, avec les commandes magiques du lit, elle se retrouva face à la grande fenêtre, pour ne plus voir personne.

James Potter resta là, droit comme un roi, ne sachant que faire. Il n'était plus habitué au caractère de Lily Evans. Ces dernières années, il les avait passées auprès de jeunes femmes qu'il ne voyait qu'une nuit. Et elles ne pétaient pas leur câble toutes les deux minutes. Et ce qu'il pensa à cet instant-là fut qu'il avait peut-être besoin d'une fille qui pétait son câble lorsqu'elle n'était pas contente.

« Tu veux du chocolat, Lily ? » proposa-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

« Ça fait grossir », répondit-elle bêtement.

« Oh oui, mon dieu, tout le chocolat va aller dans tes fesses et demain, à la piscine tu vas couler… » rétorqua-t-il. « Y a pas à dire, Evans, t'es vraiment une fille… »

« Excellente réponse, Potter, je suis une _fille_. »

Elle grogna et attrapa la tablette de chocolat.

« Toi, par contre, James… Mec ou pas, tes fesses sont énormes, tes petites copines t'engraissent ? Ou tu n'as plus de place dans ta tête ? »


	3. Piment

Bonjour! Cette fois, je ne traîne pas à poster (vous pouvez le voir dans mon profil, j'ai des fics qui n'ont que 3 chapitres et qui sont presque à l'abandon, honte a moi…) MAIS, je compte faire avancer cette fic jusqu'à la fin des vac, j'ai du temps à perdre (beaucoup de temps d'ailleurs xp)

Bref! Avant de vous lancer dans la lecture de ce chapitre, autant vous remercier pour vos reviews du chapitre II, ça ma va droit au cœur!

_Note: 1. petit clin d'œil à Click (la mégalo;p) et aussi un très minuscule clin d'œil à Bidibou (GSPR mm que tu t'en rendras compte…) _

_2. Présence d'un loooooooong **dialogue**! Tâchez de pas vous perdre en chemin;) _

Voilà. Bonne lecture;)

**Chapitre 3: piment**

Apparemment il avait pris son boulot de rééducateur très au sérieux et très à cœur. Car le lendemain matin, il était vraiment là. Ce n'était pas un caprice d'un jour, non. À 8 heures, il se pointait dans la chambre n°426 avec un journal sous le bras. James Potter était d'excellente humeur quoiqu'elle pouvait en dire.

«C'est ton chéri qui va être content!» stipula-t-il en guise de bonjour, en étalant le journal sous les yeux de Lily.

Les prunelles vertes parcoururent rapidement l'article de journal. Et la photo. Elle l'interrogea.

«C'était avant que la médicomage ne me mette dehors, hier matin», signala-t-il. «Tu te souviens… quand les journalistes ont débarqués? Ce n'était pas pour votre équipe mais parce qu'ils me suivaient. Au début, quand ils ont vu que je débarquais à pied à Sainte Mangouste, ils ont cru qu'on m'avait lancé un sort ou que j'avais eu un problème, un accident ou je ne sais quoi. Alors que je rejoignais Remus qui travaille pas loin… J'avais juste besoin d'un peu d'air frais et alors que…»

«Stop! Potter! J'ai compris…» badina-t-elle.

Coupé dans son élan, il se renfrogna.

«Tu seras heureux d'apprendre, James, qu'un médicomage est déjà passé. Je suis donc déjà habillée! On commence?»

«En fait, si tu te rappelles, j'avais dis «piscine»… C'est le meilleur moyen de retrouver l'usage des jambes. D'ailleurs, une demi-heure par jour, c'est l'idéal. Une fois, dans un film moldu, j'ai vu un gosse avec un dauphin. Donc considère-moi comme un dauphin, Lily…»

Elle perdit toutes ses couleurs. Devenue blanche, Lily respira difficilement.

«Oui, bon, je sais qu'un dauphin n'est pas très glorieux quand tu verras mon corps de. Quoi?» demanda-t-il alors qu'elle le fixait intensément. «Allé, promis je ne regarderai pas si tes fesses sont grosses, c'est pas parce qu'on parlait du chocolat hier que je …»

Elle leva la main.

«Arrête, James.»

Elle l'implorait. L'eau était toute sa vie. Nager, son métier et plus encore, son plaisir. Une passion, un rêve. Elle l'avait découvert relativement tard mais elle imaginait qu'elle aimerait toute sa vie… mais Lily, mieux que quiconque, savait que la vie réservait parfois des mauvaises surprises; et son accident plaçait son monde d'eau à plat. Tout faisait à présent partie du passé. L'idée de se retrouver dans l'eau sans pouvoir en percevoir la sensation d'ondulation fraîche lui faisait bien trop peur. Ce n'était pas pour elle.

L'eau, la piscine et la compétition; n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir…

«Lily? Tu développes s'il te plaît?»

Il la regardait intensément, et ce qu'il discernait dans les yeux émeraude de la jeune femme, c'était de la crainte. Bien sûr, se dit-il.

Finalement James enleva ses lunettes et joua avec. Baissant les yeux, il sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse à la meilleure façon d'opérer. Après tout, il devait agir en tant que médicomage qualifié.

«Okay. On évite l'eau et ses composés… si on allait respirer l'air frais?» conclua-t-il.

Elle se précipita de hocher la tête, heureuse qu'il réponde à ses caprices.

oOo

Alors que l'état de Lily restait stationnaire, Bill rappela James sur le terrain de Quidditch. Un match amical imprévu et le coach, soucieux de montrer ce que son équipe valait, avait immédiatement fait appelé le poursuiveur-vedette. Après tout c'était le coach lui-même qui avait envoyé Potter à Sainte Mangouste, il était donc normal qu'il le rapatrie dès que nécessaire.

James Potter s'absenta pour deux semaines. Et il était loin de s'imaginer que 15 jours loin de Lily Evans feraient ressortir son titre de joueur le plus sexy de l'année. Il était de retour dans son élément: le **quidditch** et les **filles**…

James transplana chez lui, à Godric Hollow, le manoir appartenant aux Potter depuis des générations. Il y vivait seul depuis la disparition tragique de ses parents, deux ans plutôt.

Potter avait encore plusieurs heures devant lui avant de rejoindre les Flèches d'Appleby. Une fois sa douche terminée, il lança la poudre verte dans l'âtre en marbre nacré et appela une _vieille_ _connaissance_. Dix minutes plus tard, une jolie brune tranplana dans le salon du manoir. L'hôte l'accueillit avec un soin particulier: un minuscule essui entourait sa taille d'athlète. La fille, complètement accro, l'observa trois secondes et s'écria:

«Jamesiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!»

Parce que James Potter aimait autant les filles que le quidditch, il ne manqua pas son entraînement quelques trois heures plus tard…

oOo

«Tiens, James.»

Remus Lupin lui tendait une bièraubeurre.

«Sirius…» (il donna un second verre).

«Merci Remus…»

«Alors raconte Cornedrue», dit Sirius.

«On attend pas Queudver?» demanda Remus.

«Bonjour Rosme'», sourit Sirius, alors qu'une très jeune serveuse descendait de l'escalier en colimaçon, juste à côté de la table attitrée des Maraudeurs. Celle-ci croulant sous les compliments de Sirius.

«Tu crois qu'il changera un jour cet abruti?» demanda James, puis il hurla dans les oreilles de l'abruti «**BLACK**!»

«Quoi?» demanda-t-il en appuyant ses mains sur ses oreilles. «Je suis sûr que je suis sourd maintenant. James, _merci_…»

«Sirius!» appela Remus.

«Oui?»

«Tu vois? Tu n'es pas sourd! Arrête de faire le gamin. Nous sommes ici pour écouter la vérité sur James.»

«Ah oui, quelle sale affaire, le pauvre chou… le faire souffrir ainsi en inventant une histoire où il serait le héros de Lily…» expliqua Sirius.

«Okay… les gars, ce qui est écrit dans la Gazette est vrai.»

«Quoi!»

«Je m'occupe de la rééducation de Lily!»

«C'était sérieux?» articula Remus tandis que Sirius se jetait sur James.

«Hé oui…»

«Mais… pourquoi? Jamesie! Mon poussin, voyons!» minauda Sirius.

«Heu, Patmol… lâche-moi, tu me fais peur là.»

«Sirius, je suis jaloux», révéla Remus.

«C'est pas le moment Lupin. Jamesie, explique immédiatement la connerie que tu es entrain de faire», alors que James recrachait sa bièraubeurre.

«Je vous l'ai dis: je m'occupe de Lily! A Sainte Mangouste.»

«Lily est la fille qui t'a jeté au moins mille fois de suite, Jamesie. T'es pas sérieux! Elle t'a déjà fais des sales coups…»

«Elle t'a même envoyé à l'infirmerie!» ajouta Remus, triomphant.

«Elle t'a même fait pleurer mon gars…»

«Euh… Elle est toujours aussi belle les copains. Et je crois qu'elle m'apprécie… c'est un …» commença James, cherchant ses mots.

«Nouveau départ?» proposa Remus.

«Je le pense.»

«Et moi ce que je pense, c'est que tu es sincèrement siphonné, mon coco», exposa clairement Sirius.

«Tu ne peux pas être encore amoureux d'elle!» s'étonna Remus.

«Heu non, je ne crois pas.»

Remus haussa un sourcil.

«Bon okay. Je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle depuis longtemps, mais comprenez-moi, Sophia était idiote, Tamera n'aimait que ma bouche, Elizabeth voulait m'épouser alors qu'on a passé une seule nuit ensemble, Megan gloussait dès que je disais trois mots et je ne parle pas des …»

«50.000 autres, ça va, James, on a compris», dit Remus.

«Tu pourrais leur donner mon adresse, Jamesie?» proposa Sirius.

«Sirius!» intervient Remus.

«Oh, oui, pardon, 'Mus», fit Sirius, un innocent sourire étalé sur ses lèvres.

«Remus? Sirius?» demanda James, perdu. «Vous avez décidé d'être amoureux?»

«Non!»

«Sisi l'impératrice me drague et je rentre dans son jeu. Mais je n'aime que les vraies filles. Sirius est trop poilu.»

«Oh! Tu peux parler toi!» rétorqua Sirius.

oOo

Tard dans la nuit, James regagna le Manoir, il avait passé une très bonne soirée entre Maraudeurs. Il n'avait plus qu'à faire la grasse matinée jusqu'à l'heure du match de quidditch.

Il revêtit sa robe bleu pâle ornée d'une flèche d'argent –le symbole de l'équipe- et alla écouter le discours de Bill. Il s'agissait d'une rencontre amicale avec l'équipe des Frelons.

«Bon, on ne va pas faire patienter les supportrices de Potterplus longtemps! Allons-y! Bonne chance à vous tous!» lança joyeusement le coach à la fin de son petit discours.

oOo

«eeeeeeeeeeet Potter fait une passe d'enfer! McBeni tire et marque! Oh! Oh! Les attrapeurs piquent vers le vif. Merveilleux! les Flèches l'emportent haut la main, oui! Nous n'attendons plus que les fangirl pour chanter l'hymne des Flèches! Ah, voilà Magali…»

Une grande blonde poussa le commentateur et commença à chanter à plein poumon, suivie par une marrée d'autres admiratrices, la célèbre Potter-chanson!

Les Flèches faisaient le tour du terrain, les joueurs se posèrent enfin et serrèrent chaleureusement la main aux Frelons. Bref, un match de quidditch complètement ordinaire…

La quinzaine de jours qu'avait passé James avait été assez bien. C'était lui-même qui s'en persuadait. Après tout, disait-il à qui voulait bien l'entendre –c'est-à-dire ses copains les Maraudeurs- profiter de la vie en jouant au quidditch le jour et en flirtant la nuit était vraiment un plaisir. Tout le monde rêvait de _ça_.

À l'opposé, dans une petite chambre de l'hôpital des sorciers, une jeune femme pensait le contraire. Mais loin de juger celui qui lui avait rendu la vie si dure à Poudlard tout un temps, et qui, maintenant, l'aidait dans sa rééducation; elle ne voulait pas mettre des mots sur la vie que menait James Potter. Parce que, avec le temps, il grandirait. Elle en était presque sûre.

Elle acheva de faire le test dans _Sorcière_ _Hebdo_ et d'un coup de baguette magique, les résultats s'affichèrent. À chaque coup, la réponse était violette, signifiant qu'elle avait la tête sur les épaules, qu'elle était une fille réaliste, calme et réfléchie.

«**Jaune**!» s'exclama-t-elle, surprise de la réponse inhabituelle au questionnaire.

Elle s'empressa de se rendre en dernière page où elle lut: «Quel type d'homme pour votre vie?»

Et en dessous du titre, une ribanbelle de qualificatifs y étaient inscrits. Lily aimait ce genre de test car ils étaient plus complets que ceux dans les magasines moldus. Elle avait tellement été impressionnée que dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle cochait les petites cases de personnalité dans _Sorcière_ _Hebdo_. Ses yeux accrochèrent enfin le petit triangle jaune et, surprise, constata que le jaune était une très bonne couleur…

_«Celui qui mettra …du **piment**!» _

Satisfaite de la solution, elle rangea le magasine sous son oreiller (elle avait écorné une page qu'elle lirait plus tard) elle avait décidé qu'il était l'heure de rejoindre la salle de jeux, histoire de parler avec Julien, qui était grincheux la veille. Elle déposa sa tasse de thé sur sa table de nuit et se souvint qu'elle avait écrit une lettre à ses parents. Elle n'avait qu'à faire un arrêt au bureau des médicomages, pas très loin de la salle des passe-temps.

Parée, Lily appuya sur le bouton noir de la commande magique et la porte face au lit s'ouvrit. Elle dirigea ensuite adroitement son lit jusqu'au bureau où elle pourrait envoyer sa précieuse lettre dans laquelle elle donnait de ses nouvelles. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, de nouveau elle mit le lit face à la porte et maintint le petit bouton anthracite. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Lily eut tout le temps d'observer ce qui se passait dans l'étroite pièce peinte à la couleur des uniformes des médicomages. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle ne distingua pas immédiatement qu'une médicomage était collée au mur. Et elle n'était pas seule.

Gênée, Lily voulu faire marche arrière, mais comment être discret lorsqu'on a un lit à manœuvrer? Enfin la médicomage tourna la tête, rouge de honte de s'être fait prendre –en plein la pause déjeuner- par une patiente. Lily laissa échapper un petit rire malgré elle. La situation était vraiment comique. Pourtant, lorsque le compagnon de la médicomage se retourna, le rire de Lily mourut dans sa gorge. Elle avait failli s'étrangler en voyant qu'il s'agissait de James Potter.

- _Lily_… marmonna-t-il.

Elle était déjà loin et elle ne savait pourquoi elle avait l'impression qu'elle partait.. en colère.

oOo

«Pic ou touche?»

C'était le lendemain. Il avait réintégré son poste de rééducateur et était décidé à paraître sérieux. Il ne ferait plus un pas de travers. Plus depuis qu'il avait vu le regard de Lily. James s'était senti misérable de s'être fait découvrir ainsi. Surtout que quelques jours plutôt, il expliquait aux Maraudeurs qu'il ne voulait plus des aventures d'une nuit. Il avait été bête de se laisser tenté de la sorte. Mais, il le savait, personne ne change du jour au lendemain. Bien sur, il n'avait rien laissé paraître. À quoi bon? Il n'avait pas de compte à rendre à Lily Evans.

C'était juste qu'elle le faisait se sentir coupable de n'avoir rien fait d'intelligent de sa vie de grand séducteur. Mais elle n'en saurait rien du tout.

«Touche… oui, non, plutôt pic», répondit-elle après une intense concentration.

Il fit un signe de la tête encourageant. Il se dit que maintenant il serait plus raisonnable dans sa vie.

_…Un peu d'amour_?

«Oui touche.»

«D'accord», dit James. «Essai suivant.»

Il piqua avec la petite aiguille la cuisse musclée de Lily. Ses jambes bronzées (autant qu'une peau crémeuse de rousse le pouvait) étaient parfaites. Car, avec la vingtaine de pommades qu'elle devait s'appliquer toutes les deux heures, la morsure s'était effacée. Il ne restait que la paralysie.

«Pic?»

«Je recommence.»

Elle ferma les yeux et il laissa courir ses doigts sur les jambes douces de la belle. Il piqua ensuite la plante de son pied gauche. «Pic ou touche?». Elle plissa les yeux. Il s'attendait à un nouveau mensonge.

«Touche!» explosa-t-elle.

«Ah oui? Tu sens? Je t'ai touché où?»

«Sur le genoux. J'en suis sure.»

«Lily…il ne sert à rien de mentir. C'est pas grave si tu ne sens encore rien. Tout vient avec le temps.»

«Potter! Tu m'accuses de mentir?»

Il arqua un sourcil. Jouer la sincérité avec Evans, c'est ce qui fonctionne encore le mieux.

«Hé bien, oui. Je t'ai piqué le pied gauche.»

James s'attendait à une autre insulte. Il y était habitué depuis Poudlard, bien qu'elle s'était calmée. Mais apparemment ses nerfs ne suivaient plus, à Sainte Mangouste: elle craqua, les yeux embués. Alors, pour une fois, James décida à sa place.

oOo

Il l'avait ramené dans sa chambre. Il l'avait engueulé. De quel droit? Quel culot! James lui avait d'abord expliqué qu'il lui fallait du temps. Il lui avait demandé la définition pour être certain qu'elle la sache. Évidemment qu'elle la connaissant! Elle n'était pas cruche à ce point.

«Très bien», avait-il dit par la suite. «Tu as été mordue et tu es paralysée partiellement. Uniquement aux jambes. Sois-en heureuse, bordel! D'autres n'ont pas eu ta chance Lily! Et même si tu y mets tout ton cœur, il te faut t'armer de patience. Alors ARRETE de faire ta forte tête, ce n'est pas dramatique de ne pas sentir si je te pique la cuisse. AU NOM D'UN DRAGON t'es humaine comme les autres, si tu ne veux pas retourner dans la piscine, c'est ton droit. MAIS je t'ai prévenue que c'était le meilleur moyen de guérir.»

Et blabla bla… Il avait crié les mots. Furieux à la fin de son discours même. Il s'était emporté. Et il avait claqué la porte.

L'incrédulité de Lily s'estompa…pour laisse place à un seul mot….piment.

**

* * *

Fin du chapitre 3! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? En espérant que ca vous a plu (j'attend vos petites reviews) **

**Bisous et bonnes vacances! **


	4. Amour, toujours

Hello ! Vous allez bien ? J'espérais poster ce chapitre beaucoup plutôt, mais…(il était presque prêt) j'ai fameusement délaissé mes fics ces derniers temps ; et désolée de vous le dire, mais ça sera comme ça encore longtemps vu que c'est bientôt la rentrée (quoique, je rentre seulement le 15 !) J'arrête avec mon blabla pas intéressant….

Note : un grand merci à Aravis _(« Ca te ferait quoi de masser les jambes de Johnny Depp ? ») :p_

_et un grand merci ppour vos reviews !donc: **Merci!**_

Note 2: Pour plus de compréhension, je met "**PoV X**" parce que les petites lignes horizontales ne veulent pas s'afficher !

Note 3 : RAR anonymes : Sur mon LiveJournal (lien dans mon profil !)

_Bonne lecture ! de ce minuscule chapitre ._

**Chapitre 4 : amour, toujours…**

Décidée à ne laisser rien paraître de la « conversation » de la veille, Lily fit de son mieux pour cacher ses émotions, ce jour-là. Principalement parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison (et elle n'aurait supporter voir James Potter, un sourire satisfait accroché la journée durant).

Malheureusement pour elle, lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa chambre, il avait déjà _ce_ sourire satisfait.

**PoV James**

Avait-il bien agit ? A lui crier ses quatre vérités sur ses motivations à se rétablir. Il y avait été fort. Il esquissa un sourire. Aujourd'hui, James et Lily inversaient leur rôle. C'était lui qui criait.

Devant la porte de la chambre de sa patiente, il avait l'air d'un vrai médicomage aujourd'hui, et pour cause, on lui avait prêté une blouse verte. Il affichait un petit air suffisant (mais ça, il l'ignorait) et lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, il espéra qu'elle n'ait pas trop mal pris la petite discussion de la veille.

« Bonjour, bien dormi ? » se renseigna-t-il, en bon médicomage qu'il était –qu'il essayait d'être, plutôt- soucieux de l'état de sa patiente.

« Très », assura-elle, un minuscule sourire dessinait ses lèvres.

James aurait pensé qu'elle aurait crié. Le souvenir de la veille le hantait un peu, à vrai dire. Un médicomage ne hurlait pas après ses patients. C'était son seul remord. Mais comme la rousse semblait avoir zappé la journée précédente, il en fit de même. Il regarda dans son classeur pour voir les options qui s'offraient à lui. Il n'allait tout de même pas venir tous les jours à Sainte Mangouste pour une partie de Pic ou Touche !

« Nous sommes partis pour des tas de petits exercices marrants ! » confia-il.

Et il commença. Petits massages avec des objets magiques vibrants (pour réveiller les muscles). Une heure passa où James laissait traîner inlassablement ses mains sur les jambes de Lily. Pour lui, ce nouveau métier était une pure merveille. Il se promit de remercier son coach pour l'avoir obligé à venir ici… Dire qu'à Poudlard, Lily Evans n'aurait permis pour rien au monde qu'il passe ne fut-ce qu'un pouce sur aucune partie de son corps. Mais là ! Les jambes ! …et plus …peut-être…Il aurait suffi de sauter sur l'occasion…

« C'est dommage que je ne sente toujours rien, moi qui raffolais des massages… »

Ni une ni deux, James délaissa la partie paralysée pour les épaules de sa très jolie patiente. C'était justement cette occasion là qu'il recherchait.

« Mais, James ! »

« Tssss ! Laisse faire l'expert. »

Sage, il se laissa aller à son talent.

« Expert ? »

« Je massais souvent le dos de ma mère.. avant », révéla-t-il. « Ça lui faisait un bien fou. »

« Hé bien, elle doit vraiment être chanceuse alors ! »

« Oh ça oui, elle l'était. »

Terrain glissant. Pourquoi parlait-il de sa mère décédée. La blessure était encore là et il n'avait pas l'intention de parler de ses états d'âme. C'était un sujet délicat et il n'en parlait pas à n'importe qui.

« Elle n'a plus mal au dos, c'est ça ? Tes miracles ont épargnés son dos ! » revendiqua-t-elle, rieuse, car elle se sentait bien, sous ses caresses.

« Si on veut. En fait, ma mère est décédée. »

Lily se redressa du mieux que sa paralysie le lui permettait, les yeux agrandis.

« Je..je ; navrée James, je ne voulais pas… »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Lily, alors ne t'excuses pas. »

« Oui, désolée, vraiment. »

« Pas de quoi », réagit-il, les yeux brumeux.

Elle laissa néanmoins une main réconfortante sur son bras, quelques instants. Il délaissa finalement les épaules de Lily pour revenir aux jambes, elles en avaient grandement besoin. Le reste de la matinée ainsi que le début de l'après-midi, James ne fit qu'appliquer la tonne de pommade que ses jambes devaient recevoir. Bref, une journée ordinaire dans la nouvelle vie du médicomage comme de la patiente.

**PoV Lily**

« et je ramène ton courrier », certifia-t-il tout en quittant la chambre, quelques heures plus tard.

Elle le suivit du regard alors qu'il retournait chez lui. Il n'était pas très tard, mais c'était le règlement, les médicomages (ou aidants) ne devaient pas épuiser les ressources des patients. Ainsi, à 16 heures, c'était déjà le repos pour Lily. Alors, elle allait souffler. Bien qu'elle soit perpétuellement allongée, elle ne dormait pas beaucoup (elle ne faisait pas de cauchemars) mais elle réfléchissait beaucoup, sur ce qui allait advenir de ses jambes, entre autre.

Ainsi, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le lendemain matin, elle eut le sentiment que tout était redevenu comme avant. Il faisait chaud et elle était bien, sous sa couette blanche. Et James était là, présent dans sa chambre, entrain de revêtir une blouse verte de médicomage qui le rendait vraiment trop sexy. Heureuse, elle s'étira comme un chat, prête à déposer pied à terre.

Cruelle déception puisqu'elle ne savait pas bouger. Elle laissa échapper plusieurs mots très grossiers. Voilà, cela aurait ressemblé à un excellent réveil, mais indubitablement, la réalité l'avait rattrapé. Elle ne pouvait même plus se rappeler de quand dataient les jours heureux où elle s'éveillait, un fin rayon de soleil sur le visage, sautant du lit, elle prenait une bonne douche, la musique presqu'au maximum, elle s'habillait avec des vêtements qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé mettre hors de chez elle. _C'est fini_, se bornait-elle à dire. Avec un soupir, elle attrapa le courrier que James lui tendait.

La première lettre lui venait de ses parents qui étaient morts d'inquiétude de ne pas la voir (étant moldus, ils avaient impérativement besoin d'être accompagné par un sorcier pour se rendre à Sainte Mangouste). La seconde lettre était d'une de ses amies de Poudlard, Alice. (Lily lirait la lettre plus tard) et enfin, une troisième lettre, plus petite que la normale qui, une fois que Lily l'eut décollée, se transforma en un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges (sans picots). Elle soupira, celui qui lui avait envoyé ces fleurs (elle penchait pour Curt, son ex) avait enlevé tout le charme des roses en ayant déposséder la rose de ses picots. Elle chercha après le petit carton et lut rapidement « Désolée pour mon comportement de la dernière fois, je m'excuse. Je t'aime Chérie ». Elle mis son nez dans les roses puis, d'un coup de baguette, les fit disparaître sous l'œil amusé de James.

« On commence ? » proposa-t-elle.

**PoV James**

Il avait passé plus de temps à l'hôpital qu'à Godric Hollow. Et il n'en était pas mécontent. Seulement, lorsque Sirius se matérialisa dans le salon des Potter, celui-ci, dernier descendant du nom, n'eut qu'un maigre sourire à lui offrir ; les placards étaient vides de nourritures et de boissons (James avait pris ses repas majoritairement à la cantine de Sainte Mangouste).

« Bien, James, qu'as-tu à offrir à ton vieux pote ? »

« De l'eau ? »

« P a r f a i t. Mais dis-moi, t'as vraiment craqué. T'es minable à voir avec ton sourire permanent, tu sais ? »

« Sirius ! Cette fille est différente des autres. »

« Ah vraiment ? » s'intéressa Black. « Elle ne porte pas de sous-vêtements et elle fume comme un homme ? »

« Mais quel sens de l'humour, Patmol. Ah ah. Pour ta gouverne, je t'assure qu'elle porte des sous-vêtements. Mais je voulais dire, différente des autres qui me sautent dessus dès qu'elles me voient. »

« Okay. Tu flash sur la seule fille qui ne s'est jamais intéressée à toi. Tu me dis en quoi c'est différent de l'époque où elle te giflait trois fois par jour, à Poudlard ? »

« Elle m'appelle James. »

Sirius apposa sa main sur le front de son ami.

« Je n'aurais rien dis, mais …pourquoi tomber amoureux de la même fille ? Je croyais que ta folie était passagère, vieux… enfin, faudrait que je voie par moi-même, tu dis qu'elle est plus sexy et que », il fit semblant de réfléchir, une main caressant son menton rasé de près. « Demain, je lui apporte un bouquet de fleurs ! »

« C'est ça ! Et t'arrange mon mariage aussi. »

James poussa Sirius hors du salon et hors du Manoir. « Besoin de sommeil…pas envie qu'elle me fasse remarquer mes cernes ». Sirius éclata de rire et répliqua que son meilleur ami était vraiment torché. Avec un dernier signe de la main, avant de transplaner.

**PoV Lily**

C'était un vendredi. Elle venait de manger son dîner et avait même abuser. Le tout suivit d'un onctueux dessert au chocolat. C'était principalement pour cela qu'elle recula sa bonne résolution d'un jour. Mais pour être certaine de ne pas faire marche arrière, elle la formula ce jour-là ; sa bonne résolution…

Elle inspira profondément, James releva même la tête (il était concentré sur les jambes de la rousse, appliquant une pommade écœurante d'une couleur banane. Mais comme Lily ne laissa rien paraître d'autre, il se replongea dans son travail de masseur hors pair. C'était juste dommage qu'elle ne sente pas les frissons qu'elle ressentait le long de son échine.

**PoV James**

« Je veux bien », avait-elle dit quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'il l'avait entendue respirer fortement.

Alors, comme cela paraissait important –pour elle-, il stoppa toute activité afin de l'écouter attentivement. Il lui fit un sourire encourageant et elle reprit.

« Je veux bien aller à la piscine, demain. »

« Hé bien ! On dirait que tu es soulagée d'un poids ma grande ! » observa-il, à juste titre.

Et pour confirmer tout cela, elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

Il baissa son regard sur les jambes crémeuses de Lily ; une bonne couche de la pommade avait été absorbée, il continua donc ses lents mouvements pour que le reste de la crème en fasse de même. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir un sourire bêta en s'imaginant le lendemain…Lily en maillot de bain pendue à son coup tellement elle aurait peur…

_**Yooooooo fin du chapitre 4 **_


	5. Loin des yeux

Hello.

Je voudrais m'excuser pour touuuuuuuuut ce retard que j'ai pris pour up-dated j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Surtout que ce chapitre n'est pas excessivement long et tout se passe très vite, j'aimerais finir cette fic dans un ou deux chapitres.

Autre chose: Merci pour vos reviews, je vous adore! Et je vous promets une suite rapidement cette fois! Sur ce, bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas les reviews à la fin évidemment XD j'espère vraiment que ca vous plaira!

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Loin des yeux**

Lily en maillot de bain. Lily en maillot de bain. Lily en maillot de bain. Lily en maillot de bain. Lily en maillot de bain. Lily en maillot de bain. Lily en maillot de bain. Lily en maillot de bain. Lily … en maillot…de bain !!!

James sauta hors de son lit alors qu'il aurait pu paresser une heure de plus. Se dégageant de sa couette, il se cogna l'orteil au pied du lit avant de hurler un bon coup et de masser son pied endolori. Il sautilla sur une jambe en souffrant le martyr. Puis il courra sous la douche pour se réveiller complètement. Il était tellement de bonne humeur qu'il tourna le robinet vers l'extrême droite. Douche froide au programme. Il chanta alors sa chanson moldue préférée (la seule qu'il connaissait en fait…). Après s'être savonné énergiquement, il se posta devant le miroir mural de la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Il se rasa et mit une tonne d'after shave. Il aimait particulièrement sentir bon pour les grandes occasions. Et, voir Lily Evans en maillot de bain en était une…

_Point de vue de Lily_

« Ne lâche pas, lâche pas, lâche pas, si tu me lâches, je jure que tu mourras torturé. Ne me lâche PAS, James Potter. »

« J'ai du mal comprendre, tu peux répéter, s'il te plaît, Lily ? » plaisanta James.

Elle poussa un petit cri effrayé et s'agrippa encore plus au cou de James, qui était amusé par la situation. Lily, pendue à son cou, tremblait comme une feuille. Elle était même terrorisée. Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'ils étaient entrés dans la piscine et elle voulait déjà sortir. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de pouvoir à tout moment sombrer dans la profondeur de la piscine, être aspirée par le fond à cause de la lourdeur de ses jambes. Et surtout, elle n'aimait plus l'eau. Et les cauchemars de la veille étaient encore bien présents dans sa tête. James l'emmena vers l'autre bord de la piscine, là où il y avait des marches et où il pourrait lui faire faire quelques exercices. Et, même si elle était crispée, la présence de James la rassura et la boule qu'elle avait au ventre se desserra un peu. La demi-heure de piscine conseillée passa plus vite une fois qu'elle fut détendue. Et tant mieux. Parce qu'elle était quand même dans les bras du joueur de quidditch le plus sexy… Elle comprenait mieux les fans hystériques qui envoyaient toutes les semaines du courrier à James, tous les potins, rumeurs qui circulaient sur lui dans Sorcière-Hebdo. Un corps de rêve, mat, bronzé, musclé…

_Point de vue de James_

_**Plusieurs jours plus tard**_

Ces quelques jours passés avec Lily à barboter au bord de l'eau, c'était un peu surréel. Pendant toutes ces années à Poudlard où le seul moyen de parler à Lily était de la faire enrager, et maintenant, à l'hôpital où il suffisait qu'elle soit là, juste là, James avait encore du mal à y croire, parfois. Il la tenait si souvent dans ses bras. Et elle ne le faisait pas exprès, elle, d'être aussi belle dans son petit bikini rose pâle. Mais quand elle était si près et que sa poitrine se collait littéralement sur son torse, alors il était juste dans un autre monde. Et c'était même plus. Jamais aucune fille ne l'avait autant attiré. Ça se voyait. Son corps répondait au désir. Il ne savait pas si elle s'en rendait compte mais il aurait tout fait pour que ces moments durent indéfiniment. Hélas…

La saison de quidditch reprenait de plus belle : la coupe d'Europe se rapprochait.

Pour une fois, James n'était pas impatient de retrouver le terrain de jeux. Cette coupe signifiait abandonner Lily pour des mois. Il y aurait les présélections des pays, les sélections, et tous les matches à disputer jusqu'à la finale, peut-être. Et partir. L'Italie, la Grèce, l'Espagne, l'Allemagne, la Finlande, la Belgique et les nombreux pays européens. Tout ce que James aimait bien sûr ; bien qu'il aurait voulu jouer le rôle du médicomage plus longtemps…

Le mercredi suivant, lorsque James poussa la porte de la chambre n° 426, il avait une petite mine. Dans deux jours, il quittait Londres. Et le dire à Lily…lui brisait le cœur. Il avait contribué à sa rééducation, mais elle demeurait paralysée. Il aurait voulu être là quand elle serait sur pied. James pénétra dans la chambre de Lily qui était occupée à gribouiller des petites cases dans un magasine ; elle faisait encore un test.

« Salut ! » dit-il. « Alors…quelle couleur aujourd'hui ? »

« Jaune, encore », soupira-t-elle. « Ils disent que j'aime souffrir », expliqua-t-elle, en pointant la dernière page du magasine.

« Eh ben, ça doit être vrai alors, non ? Tu es souvent dans le juste avec ces tests… » plaisanta-t-il.

« C'est ça ! Alors, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle. « Une course à pied ? »

Est-ce qu'il devait lui dire maintenant ?

Ou la planter là ? Il n'avait vraiment pas le courage, elle était radieuse, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne se laissait plus abattre et qu'elle donnait le meilleur d'elle-même pour sortir de Ste-Mangouste. En même temps, Lily savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas engagé à vie ici.

« On va juste aller promener dehors pour commencer, ok ? » répondit-il. Elle acquiesça.

La matinée passa assez vite. L'après-midi, il lui fit des massages avec de nouvelles crèmes, plus efficaces encore. Il trouvait l'atmosphère lourde. Il rigolait autant que les autres jours mais le cœur n'y était pas, demain à la même heure, il franchirait la porte de cette petite chambre et ça le rendait malade.

« Voilà mademoiselle, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! » annonça-t-il.

« Merci James. »

Il enleva sa blouse de médicomage, referma les tubes de pommades, remit sa cape et lança un 'bye' à Lily.

« James ! Attends ! »

« Oui ? »

« Tu comptais me le dire quand ? » demanda-t-elle, la tête plongée dans son magasine.

« Te dire quoi, Lily ? »

« Pour la coupe d'Europe, tu pars, non ? » dit-elle en relevant la tête.

« Oui. Et ? »

« Et rien. Je pensais que tu m'avertirais au moins », lâcha-t-elle, une étincelle de tristesse dans ses yeux émeraudes.

« Oui, bien sûr. Je ne suis pas encore parti. Il me reste encore un jour à m'occuper de ma patiente préférée ! » Elle s'était replongée dans sa lecture. « A demain alors »

_Point de vue de Lily_

À peine eut-il fermé la porte que Lily balança le magasine avec colère. Évidemment que James allait partir, tous les journaux avaient publié un article avec la coupe d'Europe qui débutait. Il partait. Et elle resterait allongée là pour combien de temps encore ? Puis, elle repensa au test du matin : _ils disent que j'aime souffrir_. Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait vraiment que cet idiot de James qui puisse la mettre dans un tel état. Lily savait très bien que James avait passé une grande partie de sa vie scolaire à courir après elle, la faire enragée, il était même fou d'elle à une période. Et à vrai dire, quand elle repensait à Poudlard, James venait en début de liste. Ça aurait été trop calme sans lui. Elle sourit. Il était venu par pur hasard jusqu'à Ste-Mangouste, il était différent. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu un autre médicomage… Pourquoi ? Il était toujours là pour la faire sentir bien. Ou mal. L'envie de bouger du lit et de le suivre ne cessait de la travailler.

Elle dut se faire une raison lorsque, le lendemain, James revint muni d'une petite boite avec un emballage cadeau qu'il déposa sur sa table de nuit, lui fit un baiser sur le front et repartit presqu'aussi vite qu'il était venu.

« Lily, promet-moi de vite te rétablir ! A bientôt ! »

« Crétin », murmura-t-elle, une fois que la porte fut close.

* * *

Au départ de James succéda une médicomage expérimentée qui faisait souffrir Lily par tant de froideur. Elle ne rigolait plus à longueur de journée, n'avait plus ces longues conversations sur Poudlard. C'était fini. Elle était triste et pourtant bien décidée à sortir de son état de paralysie. Se donner à fond était primordial à ses yeux. 

_Point de vue de James_

Le quidditch, plus jubilatoire que jamais.

Les fangirls, plus hystériques que jamais.

Retour à la vie normale. Pour un joueur de quidditch.

_Point de vue de Lily_

« Aïe ! Vous êtes vraiment la pire médicomage de cet hôpital, Martha ! »

« Et vous, vous n'arrêtez pas de vous plaindre, miss. Vous êtes insupportable, vous me fatiguez ! »

« C'est pas vous qui êtes paralysée. Ça fait des mois que je suis ici, j'en ai marre ! »

« Et ça fait des mois que je viens tous les jours pour vous, alors arrêtez de crier dans mes oreilles à la fin ! Oh et puis, débrouillez-vous avec vos crèmes, je vais me boire un café ! »

Martha lâcha les pommades sans ménagement sur les jambes de Lily et lui tourna le dos.

« Aïe ! MARTHA ! MES JAMBES ! Je les SENS ! »

La femme à la blouse vert-eau, les mèches folles sortant de son serre-tête, trottina vers le lit et inspecta les jambes de la jeune patiente sous tous les angles. Elle pinça la peau de Lily qui poussa un petit cri.

« Martha, j'ai senti ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Oh, Lily, je suis si contente pour vous ! J'appelle le médicomage-en-chef sur-le-champ ! » Elle sautait presque sur place, en frappant dans ses mains. Elle sortit de la chambre en vitesse, laissant Lily seule quelques minutes. Voilà. C'était parti.

_

* * *

Suite au prochain chapitre! _


End file.
